


Everybody wants to rule the world

by DanniSpace



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku has a Quirk, I Was Sick When I Wrote This, M/M, Ran Away, Slow Burn, Villain Deku, im a weeb, kill me now, more tags if I can find them, villain! Deku, 僕のヒーローアカデミア - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniSpace/pseuds/DanniSpace
Summary: After all hope is ripped away, Izuku ran from his problems. But after a whole year of successful hiding, his past catches up to him. They say you can’t run away from your problems, and Izuku is living proof.(It says only one chapter but there’s going to be more than one chapter.)





	1. All the good stuff is in the Lost and Found, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick doing this, and I’m really bad at updating. So tell me if I ever stop updating in time before the story ends. Have fun!

Izuku never really wondered how much it took for a human to snap. He assumed that all villains were just born bad, with how obvious it was that their quirks fit the evil category perfectly. He knows about EraserHead, the hero with the supposed villainous quirk, but Izuku could never really see how his power was villian-esk.  
Eventually, he realized how easy it was to drive a human to insanity. From personal experience, all it took was a few of the wrong words, and lost hope.  
It’s funny, how all his life he had been ridiculed for something that wasn’t his fault. Now, there was no point to constantly point out that he didn’t have a quirk. He did have one, although he had to admit it came far too late. As of his fifteenth birthday, he could not be affected by any quirk. It wasn’t registered of course. If he had even tried to do anything that took people finding out his name, let alone his face, he would immediately be carted off to the police station.  
He’s been “missing” for about a year now. First, he ran away, not thinking about whether or not he would come back. Then, of course, he got lost. He was all the way across the city by the time he found where he was, but by then, he didn’t care. He didn’t want to go back. Going back would remind him of how much of a failure he was, and he already had his reflection to do that.  
As of now, he lived in an abandoned apartment. It wasn’t in the best part of the city, and he had to climb up the fire escape to reach it, but he didn’t mind. It helped that it actually gave him some muscles, so now he was more lean and less scrawny. And it helped win him a couple of fights, since the people who lived in the dredges of the city liked to pick fights with people who have it slightly better than them. Not that Izuku could say he did. Since quirks couldn’t affect him, he could always get past their first and usually only level of defense, getting them to back off.  
He wondered what would happen if Bakugou Katsuki could see him now. Izuku knows that he is still that angry, riled up, almost feral thing that he’s always been. But he’s also calmed down in a way. He still explodes, pun not intended, but he doesn’t throw tantrums as often anymore. When he does, it’s bigger, unlike anything Izuku had seen when he was little.  
He’s still a moody little bitch though, and Izuku liked to hold on to that thought.  
Izuku knows he’s changed. He’s less empathetic, he starts fights now instead of ending them, but he only does it with reason. He’s scrappier, he uses dirty tricks to get what he wants. The hobos around his apartment like to call him a magician, and he hates it, but part of him can’t blame them. He gave the thing that scared him as a child a stupid nickname, and it made it less scary.  
He’s around sixteen now, more or less, and has grown out of the clothes he ran away in. Other than his shoes, he’s had to use scraps to wear as clothing. He would shoplift, but if he gets caught he’d get carted right back to disappointment, and he would rather die.  
He’s broken into the apartments around him though. They’re all empty, usually, but people tend to leave things after they’ve used to apartment. Whether it’s drugs deals or some prostitution job, they always leave things. He’s gotten clothes, trinkets, money, a whole fucking blender. He put that on his counter and just looks at it sometimes. He never uses it, doesn’t have anything that he could use it with. He just likes to marvel in the fact that some idiot left a whole blender in a rundown, closed off apartment complex.  
He’s been able to piece together an outfit that kind of worked in normal society. He had a white button up and with a black vest, some black jeans, and his red shoes that looked black now. He should wash them soon, but he doesn’t really want to. He feels like the dirt blocking the red from being seen is sort of symbolic. He has a black hoodie that he always keeps with him. He tends to run into people from his old life a lot, and there are also a lot of missing persons signs with his name on it, so he pulls his hair back and pulls the hood over his head.  
He’s run into almost everybody from his old life. Even his mom, to which he froze for awhile, then shoved his head down and walked past her. She didn’t look absolutely miserable, which part of Izuku was happy about, part of him angry about. She was talking animatedly to a tall, extremely skinny man with kind of long, blonde hair. She had a sad look in her eye when she looked at one of Izukus missing person signs, but then the blonde man put his hand on her shoulder and she started talking to him again.  
The smart part of Izuku knew that she was just accepting her grief, like most healthy humans do, but the other part of him selfishly wanted her to still be crying. He wanted her to be grieving for him, for the faults that she made in his life.  
He tended to ignore that part of himself.  
The only person he’s never ran into was Kacchan. He has been living at the dorms in UA now, Izukus dream school, so he doesn’t go into the city often. Thankfully. He’s ran into Kacchans parents more than once though. They used to go looking for Izuku on his mother’s behalf, and they still do at least once a month. He sees them a lot when they go grocery shopping too, since for some reason they go to the only store that gives free samples every day, even though it’s all the way across the city from their house.  
Izuku shook his head. He’s been spacing out while sitting on the roof of his apartment building. He came up here because heros were doing searches for villains and they’ve already infiltrated his building. They’ve yet to find his actual apartment, but Izuku has all of his stuff in a bag next to him, even the stupid blender, and was waiting for them to leave for a while so he could get down. They’d find his apartment, find it clean and well lived in, and immediately expect a villain. They’d ask the hobos who live in the streets who lived in the apartment, and they’d either say what he looked like, or say “the magician”. He’s been careful not to give his name, but there’s nothing he can do against the inevitable DNA test. They’ll find out that Izuku Midoriya, the child gone missing since April of last year, was living in there and they’d try to find him and bring him home. But Izuku has no plans of going back.  
He watched as heros filed out of the building. He could recognize a few from the UA Sports Event, the Iida kid was jotting down notes while that Zero Gravity girl was talking to Endeavors son. She looked upset while the half and half hero looked like he was studying the building.  
Izuku adjusted to backpack he had on. He was getting a little annoyed, the heros were taking a lot longer here than they were in the other complexes. The Todoroki kid seemed to be looking for something. Izuku knows that they’ve probably found his apartment, but they haven’t used the DNA test yet, so there was no reason to wait.  
Izuku groaned and face palmed. He just wanted to be on his way so he could find another place to live. It was already bad enough that he had to move so suddenly, why couldn’t they leave before sunrise came?  
The sound of metal screaming and a loud SLAM startled Izuku. He stiffened, tense, his hands already in a fight position. He spun around, already down for a fight. Then he stopped, and wanted to throw himself over the edge of the goddamn building.  
Kacchan was standing in the doorway to the stairs. Izuku couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not.

*******

Katsuki really wanted to scream “what the fuck”. He couldn’t do anything but stare at his childhood friend. He was tense, his body lowered in a fighting position and his hands clenched. His clothes were messy and crumpled, his shoes so dirty they looked black instead of red. His hair was longer now, a little past his ears. He had a backpack on, and looked like he was about to run somewhere before Katsuki burst onto the roof. He looked feral. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched, Katsuki couldn’t tell if he was even surprised to see him after a whole fucking year.  
Katsuki was almost floored. His parents have been looking for him for a year, Izukus mother wracked with so much grief that she had to see a therapist so she wouldn’t hurt herself. Katsuki looked out for him everytime he went to town. He expected to find him in the lair of a villain, or dead in a fucking alleyway. Not on the roof of a run down apartment complex in the worst part of town looking like he lifts weights everyday and is ready to fucking tear Katsuki apart.  
Katsuki was so shocked, he did the smartest thing he could think of.  
“What the fuck, Deku.”


	2. Bowed Down to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be ready if your past chased you down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have two choices that could change the lives of these characters forever. Would you like a time skip where they'll be aged up and changed even more, or would you like the time line to stay as it is? A Time skip will not skip anything important, and no time skipping won't leave out anything important. It's a forked road and a butterfly affect. What adventure will these characters be going on?

  Izuku Midoriya was known has a relatively calm child before he ran away. He had his bursts of emotion, but he usually made the best out of things, even after he was told he didn’t have a quirk. He had a level head and always thought things through before facing them head on.

  Izuku Midoriya was not a level headed, calm kid after he ran away. As he stared down his childhood bully (friend), he wanted to punch him. He wanted to kick him off the edge. He wanted to see how his solid torso could stand up to Izukus kick. He wanted to k-

  He also wanted to survive though. And he knew, even though his explosions can’t, Bakugou Katsuki CAN hurt him. So he did the next best thing.

 He jumped off the edge of the roof.

 

  In his defense, he thought there was a fire escape there. But Izuku decided that fate wanted to fuck him over, because in his emotionally driven panic he forgot which side of the roof he was should of jumped off of, and didn’t run the ten feet to his right to get to the fire escape.

  As he fell, he silently chastised himself for being dumb as if he got a simple math problem wrong and didn’t just jump off a roof.

  “Don’t worry! I’ll catch you with my quirk!” He made eye contact with the Zero Gravity girl and internally facepalmed. “You’re quirk won’t work on me!” He yelled. She looked confused for a moment, then panicked. She yelled something unintelligible, and Izuku Midoriya made contact with the ground.

  Somewhere in his semi-conscious mind, he blamed the blender.

  


*******

  


  Shouto cringed slightly when he saw the kid go down with a CRUNCH. It sounded like glass, so he wasn’t that worried, but Urakarka seemed very upset.

  Speaking of upset, Bakugou dropped down from the roof in the most dramatic way possible, as always. “What the FUCK, round-face! You were supposed to catch him!” He screeched. Shouto mindlessly rubbed his ear a bit before actually listening to the banshees. He swore if they didn’t hate each other with such passion they would already be married.

  “He said my quirk wouldn’t work on him!”

  Maybe they were, Shouto thought. That would explain why the little boy with the horn-hat-thing looked so similar…

  “You really believed that Deku!”

  Maybe they used to be together and that child was the product, to which they broke up because of, and now they don’t like each other. But they’re only fifteen.

  “What does that mean! Do you know him or something!”

  Or maybe their parents had him, and they’re all siblings, and they’ve always hated each other and now they can’t stand each other because of the school.

  “You two need to calm down! Arguing is strictly prohibited in the Heros handbook!” Iida yelled.

  Oh yeah, Shouto forgot he was here. He looked at Iida, then the two arguing. Bakugou looked like he was about to attack somebody, or burst into flames- probably both- and Uraraka looked upset, like she was about to Bitch-slap the man in front of her. Shouto wondered if it was wrong that he’d pay to see that.

  Iida waved some book in the duos faces, when Bakugou grabbed it. Iida squeaked, somehow, and snatched it back before Bakugou could burn it.

  Shouto looked back to where the kid had landed. Well, that might be bad news, he thought.

  “Was that kid a villain?” He asked. Urakara glared at Bakugou, who sneered then shrugged. “No. Just some nerd I knew back before UA. He’s a quirkless nobody.” He growled.

  “I guess that’s good news.” Shouto muttered. “Why?” Urakara asked. Shouto pointed to the now empty spot where the kid landed. “He’s not there anymore.”

  Everything was silent for a second.

  “WHO THE FUCK WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!” Bakugou screeched. “Language!” Iida reprimanded. Bakugou slowly turned around to face him.

  “WHOMST the FUCK was supposed to watch him!”

  


*******

  


  Izuku ran, sprinted, as fast as he could. He could hear Kacchan screaming, and then a lot of loud footsteps behind him. He felt like he was running for his life, tripping over little things and squeaking when he stepped into a large puddle. He thought about everything that led up to this moment in his life and was frightened by the pounding rhythm of his heart and the feeling of doom leaning over him. He heard an explosion behind him, and he tried to run even faster.

  He really was running for his life.

  His shoes squeaked from the water, and he cursed because they were bright fucking red and the dirt was washing off and his white undershirt was almost glowing in the moonlight and it was dark so he couldn’t see and the terrifying feeling of DOOM that was chasing him along with the others.

  He felt the temperature drop on one side.

  It rose on the other.

  Suddenly, two sets of hands were gripping his arms, another tug on his backpack and he was falling.

  He wasn’t on a roof, he wasn’t on anything fast-paced, he was just on the cement next to an abandoned building.

  He still screamed.

  Izuku screamed for the grief he had towards his mother.

He screamed for All Might, the hero he wanted to hate but couldn’t.

He screamed for the people on the streets who he ignored.

  He screamed for himself.

  He screamed for the Kacchan he grew up with.

  His knees hit the ground, and Izuku went limp. He doesn’t know why all of the sudden he felt so powerless, he doesn’t want to think about it.

  His back bended and his forehead touched the ground gently, his arms next to his face.

  He doesn’t want to face Kacchan. He would rather face All Might again.

  He would even say he would like to face his mother more, although he knows it’s not true.

  He didn’t know how long he sat there, all the hostility he had on the roof was gone.   

  A warm hand took a place on his back, making him feel slightly better somehow. He sat up, facing away from where he knew the heroes stood, and the warm hand retracted, and he could hear the small pad of footsteps walking away from him.

  There were no tears on his cheeks, or in his eyes. He had learned a long time ago that crying was nothing but a burden.

  “Um… I’m sorry. What’s your name?” The Zero Gravity girl spoke quietly, cautiously.” Izuku turned his head and looked at her. She had her hands on her knees, bending down towards him non threateningly. The Todoroki kid was on her right, as stoic as ever. Izuku had a feeling he was why the air became colder, and he knew why the air on the other side warmed up. Izuku didn’t make a sound, he just turned around fully and sat on the ground, his forearms on his knees.

  “Do you know our names?” She asked. Izuku really didn’t want to know, but he nodded anyways. Being even a little hostile might trigger something even worse.

  The Iida kid piped up “That’s Uravity, I’m Ingenium, that’s Shouto, and that’s… Ground Zero.” He pointed to everybody, but got quieter towards the end. Izuku still didn’t look in Kacchans direction.

  Uravity gave him a look, then started naming people again. “I’m Ochako, that’s Iida, that’s Todoroki, and you seem to know Bakugou.”

  Izuku nodded his head again. He really wanted out of this. He didn’t want to talk to people. He didn’t want to do any of this.

  “Can you tell us your name now?” Ochako asked. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with big, hopeful eyes. Aggravation speared through Izukus system, and he leveled his hardest glare.

 “Deku.”


	3. I was up High-you wanna let’s loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just hate people who just don’t give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Alex, you know who you are ;)  
> They left a really sweet comment that I got through my emails and reminded me that I have a story to finish.  
> Sorry about the wait, writers block is a Bitch.

Izuku heard Kacchan growl from behind the group of Heroes, and suddenly he was being lifted up. 

“I’m taking you back home.” The explosive teenager snarled. Izuku shook himself out of Kacchan’s grip and backpedaled away, snarling at him with equal intensity. “No. You are not.” 

Kacchan was slightly startled at the tone of his old friend. He’s never heard that before. He started wondering what happened to Izuku since he’d left.

Ochako stepped up as the peacemaker, being pretty much the only level-headed one there. “Listen, Bakugou calm down. Yelling at him is obviously doing nothing.” Kacchan growled. “And you,” She turned to look at Izuku. “You are coming with us either way. You can go home to your family and have the police contacted that way, or you can come back with us and actual pro-Heroes will INTERROGATE you. You’re in this building that was marked as a meeting place for villains, so right now you are marked down as one.” She crossed her arms and leveled a stare at Izuku. “Your choice.” 

He took a step back, causing Kacchan, Iida, and Todoroki to tense. Ochako stayed where she was standing, arms crossed and a defiant look on her face. He had a feeling he couldn’t run from them again. 

“Okay, okay. Just take me to-“ 

But that didn’t stop him from trying. 

He quickly zipped through the group, not giving them enough time to react. He wasn’t far enough away to escape Iida from grabbing his vest, but he slipped it off and kept running, trying not to look back as he heard a loud “OOF!” and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Kacchan yelled something while Ochako cursed. 

It’s sad, Izuku thought, if she hadn’t been trying to bring him to the authorities, they might’ve been friends.

He skipped through an alleyway lined with dumpsters, kicking through plastic and dirty napkins as fast as he could. Towards the end of the alleyway, he picked up a broken glass bowl. Throwing it behind him, he could tell that it slowed them down a little. He wouldn’t want a giant glass projectile hurtling towards his face either. 

The alleyway was right next to a block of restaurants and shops. If he was fast enough, he could maybe slide inside one of them and hide. Some of the owners knew of and tolerated him. He had worked at a couple for some spare food at the beginning of his life as a Missing Person, maybe he could pull for a solid? 

The yell of “Stop” that was way too close behind him stomped on those plans. Izuku cursed quirks that only affected the person using it. If it wasn’t for his lack of religion, he would curse the god that created them. But for now, all he was thinking about was the fact that Kacchan was literally right above him. 

The boy, who weighed almost 30 pounds worth of muscle more than Izuku, landed right on top of him, throwing the green haired boy to the ground.

Boom, a phrase usually reserved only for Bakugou Katsuki, was useful in this scenario as Izuku was knocked to the ground and out like a light. 

/\/\/\

“Jesus Christ Bakugou! I know you said you’d kill him but I didn’t think you meant it literally!” Round Face cringed. 

Katsuki stood over the unconsious runaway. Did he slightly regret his actions? Slightly. But did he feel good from getting Deku back for all the time he worried Katsuki? Hell yes. 

Textbook and IcyHot jogged over to inspect the scene, Textbook squealing something about trouble for hurting an innocent citizen. 

Innocent my ass, Katsuki thought. 

He poked Dekus hand with his foot, making sure he was really just unconscious and not dead. 

“I’m not sure you should be kicking the suspect.” Ice Queen droned. 

“I’m not sure that I can resist shoving my foot up your ass.” Katsuki bit back.

“Okie-dokie Fire Princess less talk and more helping.” Round Face pointed at Deku. “I need someone to help me get him back to UA.”

“Why are we taking him back to school?” Katsuki was dumbfounded. 

“Yes, it might be better to just take him to the police.” Textbook quipped. Katsuki was starting to like him more. 

“No!” Round Face argued. “He was obviously very reluctant to go home. Taking him back to UA will be nicer if he’s innocent, and if he’s not then boom, criminal caught.” 

“That’s actually logically sound.” Katsuki took back that comment about liking Textbook more. 

“Thank you. Now help me carry him please.” Round Face grabber one of Deku’s arms and carefully slung it across her shoulders. Textbook grabbed the other one and they held Deku unequally inbetween them. Deku groaned as he was tossed around a little bit, and Textbook looked worridly at his ankle. 

“Bakugou, I think you might’ve twisted his ankle when you landed on him. We’ll have to report him to the nurse.” Bakugou sneered at his worrying and walked toward the three. “Just shut the fuck up and let me handle this. I’ve known him longer than you have.” He unslung Deku’s arm from Iida and put it around his neck instead, then lifted him with his arms under his neck and knees. 

“Let’s go extras. The faster we can get the nerd home the faster he’s out of my hair.” 

/\/\/\

Yes, Shouto thought, “Deku” And Bakugou have definitely fucked. 

Shouto silently walked behind the group, thinking about all the secret relationships that are happening right now. And they were all right. Every single one of them. Yes. Every. Single. One.

Obviously.


	4. Lorde help Zu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be back, doesn’t everyone love the feeling of blood curdling guilt and extreme regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all of you having a bad day. Here’s Zuku’s Bad day to make you feel better about yours. 
> 
> Also I found out today that my DND alignment is Literally Chaotic Evil so I’m taking that and SPRINTING WITH IT HAHAHA. Chime off with your alignment, or favorite character in DND.

Izuku woke up suddenly, feeling like he was about to fall. He jerked in his seat, only to yell as a sliver of pain ran up his arm. Breathily heavily, he blinked at the bright lights. He didn’t know where he was was, and couldn’t remember why exactly. The last thing on his kind was Kacchan’s face. 

Something moved, getting his attention. A chain swung back and forth from the force of Izuku jerking his arm. There were handcuffs around his wrist and attached to a metal pole. The handcuff dug into the sensitive skin on his wrist, making him hiss. He pulled again making a loud sounded of metal hitting metal. 

Izuku sighed, moving to put his head in his hands. The handcuffs didn’t let him get that far. He wanted to cry out of frustration. His vision got misty, but he sniffed and shook his head. Crying is nothing but a burden. With a groan, he sat back in his chair. The room was small, smaller than his one room apartment back at the abandoned building. 

Oh yeah, now he remembers. He can’t go back there anymore. He jerked his arm again. 

He can’t go anywhere anymore.

He sighed again, closing his eyes at the sound of the chain. He opened them again, and looked around. There was a door to his right, and chair on the other side of the table. On his left, there were mirrors. Interrogation room. Ochako wasn’t lying. 

The door opened and Izuku stood up, only to fall back down. His ankle was throbbing. He hissed, glaring at his leg. 

“Oh. I guess you didn’t get the memo about your foot.” 

Izuku turned his glare towards Pro-Hero infront of him. His ankle was hurting more and more. 

“Eraserhead.” Izuku growled. 

“Nice to meet you.” The underground hero drawled. He basically collapsed into his seat across from Izuku, letting out a huge sigh. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, and Izuku watched, confused. Eraserhead sighed heavily again before lowering his gaze onto the greenheaded boy. 

“Are you a villain?” He asked. 

Izuku was shocked by his bluntness. He just got straight to the point. But he refused to let it show. He crossed his arms and glared at the Hero. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maybe if he sounded suspicious enough, he wouldn’t have to go home. 

“are you a bad guy?” 

“Other than the fact that I’m bad at everything, I wouldn’t know.” 

Eraserhead snorted at the self-deprecating comment. “That’s not a very nice thing to say about yourself.” 

Izumi rolled his eyes. “I’ve been told I’m not a very nice guy.” 

“So you’re a bad guy.” Eraserhead deapanned. 

“What? No.” Izuku was quick to defend himself. He was also quick to realize his mistake. 

“So,” Eraserhead leaned forward on the table, holding his head with his hands. “Why’d you run away, Izuku Midoriya?” 

Izuku scowled at the Hero. “Do I need a reason?” He snapped back. “I wasn’t aware it was any of your business.” 

Eraserhead sighed again, laying his head down on the table. He sat there for a few minutes, and Izuku wasn’t sure he hadn’t fallen asleep. Then, he heard the man say something, but it was muffled and unintelligable. 

“What?” He snapped. He was annoyed and on the defense. 

/\/\/\

“-said,” Aizawa sat up and made eye contact with the kid. “That we contacted your mother.” 

Midoriya’s scowl dropped. His pupils shrunk and all the color drained from his face. 

“What?” He asked again. His voice was small and fragile. He didn’t look like the runaway, the potential villain the kids brought in. He looked like a scared little kid. Aizawa’s chest tightened, but he didn’t let himself react. 

“She’s not allowed inside the school, but she knows you’re in here.” Aizawa said softly. 

“School.” Midoriya’s gaze lowered to the table in front of him. His eye’s were glassy. “I’m in UA?” He asked. 

Aizawa nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. 

Midoriya laughed. “This is an ironic way to finally get in.” 

“Finally?” Aizawa asked. 

“I am here.” Toshinori opened the door very loudly in his muscle form. He had a big smile on his face that turned scarily fake as he saw Midoriya. 

Midoriya was staring at him. Eyes huge and a small, sad smile on his face. 

“I guess you were wrong when you said somebody quirkless couldn’t get into UA.” 

/•\/•\/•\

Izuku remembers it like it was this morning. 

Kacchan was in trouble. That Goop villain from earlier was back. All Might had saved him earlier, but now Kacchan didn’t have anyone to save him. 

Izuku’s legs just started moving. There was nothing he could do about it. First he was just standing there, watching Kacchan struggle in horror. Now he’s running towards the monster and his old friend, screaming his head off. 

This is it. This is how he dies. 

He remembers pulling Kacchan’s arms, scratching at the villain, trying to get Kacchan out with all his Might. 

That sentence was ironic. 

In the end, All Might came. He showed up in all his glory, and literally blew the villain in away. 

Even after all that, Izuku has still done nothing. 

He went home that day and never thought about working to become a hero. 

He thought about running away from his disgrace of a life. 

/•\/•\/•\

“Bakugou! Tell me he’s kidding.” Shittyhair jumped over the couch, landing text to Katsuki. “Did you really capture a villain today? That’s so manly!” 

Katsuki scoffed and pushed Shittyhair back by his forehead. “No I didn’t catch a villain. We just found a runaway brat that I knew when I was little.” 

Dunce Face, who was leaning on the couch, sighed and collapsed onto the cushions. “That’s too bad. I heard he was an actual villain. That would’ve been so cool.” “Yeah whatever.” Katsuki snapped. 

“If he’s not a villain, then why is Sensei interrogating him?” Shittyhair asked. Katsuki rolled his eyes. “‘Cause Round Face decided to be a bitch and report him as a “potential villain” instead of found missing person.” 

“Oooooooooooh.” Dunce Face and Shittyhair said at the same time. 

Dunce Face made a confused expression. “What’s his name? He sounds really important.” 

“Izuku Midoriya.” Sensei Aizawa Shouta shuffled in, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Never heard of him.” Shittyhair noted.   
“Cause he’s a quirkless nerd.” Katsuki finished the mystery for the two idiots.

“Woahhh! Quirkless?” Shittyhair scratched his head, “I’ve never met anyone Quirkless.” 

“Is he really Quirkless though?” Round Face asked as she walked in. She was still in her Hero suit, while the rest of the group that had found Izuku was lazing around in regular clothes or pajamas. 

Try hard. 

“What do you mean?” Dunce Face asked. 

“She doesn’t know what she’s taking about.” Katsuki groaned. “I’ve literally known him my entire life. The little twerp has never had a quirk.” He rolled his eyes at the amount of stupid hanging in the air right now. “Maybe he’s a late bloomer?” Shittyhair tried. “You’ve been at UA since you both were 14, assuming you’re the same age. Maybe he developed a quirk after that.” Katsuki narrowed his eyes at Round Face, who was leaning on a chair, making her really stupid thinking-face.

“14?” Dunce Face wondered, “I know some people are late bloomers, but that late? Really?” 

Sensei stepped in, “It’s happened before.” 

“Oh you’re in this now too?” Katsuki groaned. A scowl set on his face, he got up from his seat, kicking Shittyhair’s feet out of the way. 

“Where’re you going?” Round Face asked. 

Katsuki flipped her off. “Up your ass and around the corner.” 

“Kinky.” Mina laughed as she walked past him. “I’ll kill you.”


	5. Non-canon fluff that means nothing to the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Zuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have enough time to think of and write a whole chapter cause I’m an idiot and I don’t plan ahead, so here’s a little fluff story I wrote cause I’m lonely. It has nothing to do with the story at all

“Do you think he’ll win?” 

“Yeah. His technique is nearly flawless and he’s a first year.” 

“Deku.” Katsuki strut next to his Deku, giving the two people he was talking too a weird look. “Who’re these two?” 

“Oh!” Deku looked at Katsuki, silently telling him to clam down, “This is Nina and Carlos, two Americans who came to watch the first years on the course. Apparently they have a friend who got into UA.”

Katsuki grunted and put his arm on Deku’s shoulder, leaning on him. “I’m Bakugou,” he turned to Deku, “Eri’s been done for a while, I think we should go congratulate her then head home.” He gave Deku another look.

Deku glanced at the two Americans, then looked back at Katsuki, sighing. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Nice to meet you, I hope your friend does good.” He said to the Americans. 

Katsuki grabbed his wrist and started walking away from the two, almost dragging a grumbling Deku. 

___  
/\/\/\

Izuku flopped into his bed, spreading out at much as he can. He realized that he was kinda thankful about Kacchan taking him home. All Might ended up making a guest appearance a few minutes after they left. He was glad that he got to avoid that. 

But he was still miffed about Kacchan dragging him away from potential friends. It’s not everyday that you meet Americans. 

The door opened and Kacchan strolled in, carrying a plate. Izuku’s nose twitched at the smell. He made cookies.

Suddenly, he felt himself become a tad less miffed. 

“Are you asleep?” Kacchan asked quietly. It’s been a while since Izuku’s heard that voice.

“Yes.” Izuku deadpanned. 

Kacchan scoffed and walked towards the bed. He set the plate on the bedstand, and the smell got stronger. Damnit, his mouth is watering. 

“Sly bastard.” Izuku mumbled. 

He heard Kacchan laugh under his breath, then the bed dipped next to him. “Move over ya nerd, I can’t sit anywhere.” 

“No.” Izuku scoffed. He pressed himself deeper into the bed. 

“The face you make when you’re being annoying is stupidly adorable.”

“What?”

Kacchan scooped Izuku up, ignoring his yelp and flopping into Izukus place on the bed. He held Izuku ontop of him, clasping his hands on his back so that he couldn’t escape. 

“Kacchan stop!” Izuku flailed around, squeezing his eyes shut in embarresment as Kacchan laughed. “No you stop.” 

“Let go!”

“No.”

“Kacchan I swear.” 

“Hmm… no.” 

“Ugh!” Izuku gave up, going limp on top of his boyfriend. “Asshole.” 

“No you.” 

Izuku lightly slapped at Kacchan’s arm. “Hey! That’s abuse.” 

“If you don’t let me go, I’ll show you abuse.” 

Kacchan laughed, “Is that a threat.” Izuku sighed and knocked his head on Kacchan’s chest. “Maybe.” 

He felt Kacchan breath in deeply. It was calm, if he wasn’t forced into his position, he might’ve enjoyed it. 

“Fine, I’ll let you go if you look at me first.” Kacchan tried to reason. Izuku groaned, shaking his head, before looking at him. 

Kacchan kissed his nose lightly, smiling at the confused look on Izuku’s face. “What-“ He interrupted the greenheaded boy, flipping him over until Kacchan was on top. 

Izuku started flailing again. “That’s not letting me go!” 

“Izuku Midoriya.” 

Izuku paused at his real name. He watched Kacchan for a moment, seeing nothing revealing on his face. “Yes?”

Kacchan leaned closer, close enough to where their noses were touching. 

“I love you.”

Kacchan kissed Izuku. He set his elbows next to Izuku’s shoulders and grabbed his face. He twisted his head so he could kiss Izuku better, smiling every time he separated for air. 

Izuku closed his eyes, forgetting that he was annoyed at Kacchan, and looped his arms around his neck. He hummed, thinking about how Kacchan must’ve put on his strawberry chapstick. 

Kacchan broke the kiss, huffing and muttering something about carbon dioxide poisoning. “I love you too.” Izuku confessed. “Well, obviously.” Kacchan scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Okay never mind, I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“Oh really, and why’s that?” 

“Because you’re not kissing me right now.” 

Kacchan kissed Izuku again. And again. And again.


	6. Oh, it’s not you fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t... you ever miss your past? Even if you spent all that time running from it,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m determined to get something out at least once a day, every other day if I must. Has anyone noticed that most of the chap titles are song lyrics, like the name of the book?

Everyone has left, so Izuku just stared at the table. He really couldn’t do anything, his overactive imagination had been tamed a while ago, leaving him with dark thoughts and anger. He glanced at the door, where All Might had left after Eraserhead. His anger had multiplied into guilt. Remorse. Sadness. 

He wondered how his mom was doing. Last time he’d seen her was in the street a few months ago. He couldn’t imagine what she’s doing right now. Probably going crazy over Izuku reappearing but not being able to see him. 

It was probably for the best. Izuku sighed. 

Or maybe, she doesn’t care. He did leave her without saying anything, not even leaving a note. He wouldn’t want to see the person who caused so much grief either. 

Was he even worth that grief? Izuku asked himself. 

“No!” 

Izuku shot up, startled at the sudden noise. 

“Please calm down boy, I don’t think this is the best time-“ 

“Shut it old man, let me in!” 

The two voices bickered, muffled by the heavy door between them and Izuku. He couldn’t make out who was talking, but he assumed someone wanted to come in. 

“Just- uh, let them in.” Izuku yelled. The voices quieted down. Confused, Izuku sat down. There was some quiet mumbling that Izuku couldn’t make out, then the door handle started wiggling. 

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling on the handcuff to ease his anxiety. The door opened and closed. Heavy steps made their way to the chair on the other side of the wooden table. Izuku kept his eyes closed, unsure who it was. Those footsteps didn’t sound like his mother’s quick, light ones; part of him was relieved. 

“Hey nerd.” Kacchan’s voice drawled quietly. Izuku opened his eyes in surprise, “Kacchan?” 

Kacchan smirked, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s good to see that you’re back.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Izuku scowled. He didn’t know why, but part of him didn’t expect Kacchan to still be so mocking. 

Kacchan’s smirk fell into a matching scowl. He leaned back and threw his feet onto the table, far enough where they could both see each other, but close enough to be annoying. “What happened Deku? Why are you such a brat now?” He asked. Izuku’s scowl deepened. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He denied. 

Kacchan shot up, slammin his hands on the table, “NO FUCKING IDEA? DEKU I SWEAR-“ he paused halfway through his threat. His hand was raised in an accusatory point and his face was scrunched up in frustration. Izuku stared at him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed. 

Kacchan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly relaxing. He stood up and took another breath before sitting back down. “I’m not gonna get mad. Not gonna get mad.” He repeated. “Kacchan not getting mad?” Izuku mocked, “The world must be ending.” 

Kacchan glared at him, teeth clenched. “Shut it, Deku.” He snapped. Izuku tilted his head and blinked at him, playing dumb. 

Kacchan closed his eyes and took another deep breath, counting as he exhaled. 

“Midoriya,” he started, “I want to talk to you. Like a NORMAL person.” 

Izuku was shocked at the lack of his childish nickname. It dragged an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. His anger dropped into confusion. “What?” He whispered. 

Kacchan himself seemed to not expect Izuku’s reaction, but he decided to roll with it. “Why’d you run away?” He asked. 

Izuku stared at him, not knowing how to answer. “I- uh. I-it seems like none of your business.” He stuttered. He tried to cover his shock with anger, but Kacchan seemed unaffected. 

“Why’d you run away?” He asked again. 

This time, Izuku looked down. He didn’t want to answer. He examined his reflection in the sheer finish on top of the table. He didn’t really like what he saw. 

“Why’d you run away.” Kacchan tried again, patience waning. He narrowed his eyes at the greenheaded boy. It was obvious that he was cowering. 

Izuku tried to answer this time. “I- He- I…” He trailed off. “I don’t know.” He muttered. He didn’t want to say why. There was no reason. Why would he bring that back up? It was in the past, and the past is meaningless. Just nothing but memories and regret. 

“Why’d you run. Away.” Kacchan gritted out through clenched teeth. His fingers tapped at his arm repeatedly, trying to diffuse the angry energy into something else. 

Izuku couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to tell Kacchan, he wanted to yell, scream, punch, and kick something. He wanted something to break, anything other than himself. 

The truth lingered in the back of his head. It gathered energy, absorbing all of the anger, resentment, guilt, remorse, sadness, and self-loathing like a black hole. It was smashed into his brain, decimating his train of thought, his common sense. It was like rocks so precariously stacked on top of each other, that a single raindrop could bring him down. 

Izuku shuddered. 

The rocks swayed as clouds gathered. 

Between blinks, Izuku caught sight of Kacchan’s face. It was Neutral, almost no emotion in it other than his bon fire eyes. A single raindrop fell. 

The rocks crumbled. 

Tears gathered in Izuku’s eyes, tumbling down his face in waves. Snot accumulated under his nose, hindering his breathing. Apologies spilled out of his mouth, suffocating him. Sobs hammered his body, making him shake. 

“I’mmso sorry. I- SORRY! I-I, wasn’t- I just-“ He stammered through his bawling. He jerked as another sob slammed him, causing him to hit the table. He brought his hands up to his face, vaguely aware that Kacchan was still in front of him. The handcuffs kept his hand from reaching his face, so he cried into his arm as he jerked the handcuffs, trying to get the safety of his hand between him and his childhood friend. He jerked again, hitting his ribs on the edge of the table. He kept mumbling apologies, shaking his head. He felt like he was going to throw up. He gagged, slamming into the back of his chair, which jerked the handcuffs again. A sharp pain sliced into his arm, but he welcomed the different feeling. 

“Izuku, Deku, Deku- stop” Kacchan tried. He stood up, trying to comfort his old friend, but he didn’t know what to do. His hands hovered above the boy, but Izuku flinched away on instinct. 

“Deku please, Izuku- Deku STOP.” 

“I HAD TO GET AWAY!” Izuku yelled. He shuddered, panting as he tried to get breaths through his crying. “I-I, I had to get a-away.” He shrunk in on himself, his free hand gripping his other arm. “I’m just- I’m m-m just a failure.” Izuku shook his head violently. 

“Ju-just an ex. Extra.” 

Something in Kacchan snapped, and he jumped to the other side of the table. He tried to push Izuku’s chair to the side so he could look at him, but he found that it was bolted to the floor. He cursed and wrung his hands, not familiar with the feeling of not knowing what to do. He cursed again and slowly raised his hands to Izuku’s face. Izuku flinched back, making Kacchan stop, but after waiting for a few moments he started raising his hands again, slower. His fingertips touched Izuku’s chin, gently pulling his face towards Kacchan’s. His face was almost completely wet, glistening with tears. Kacchan decided that he hated it more than anything in the world. 

Izuku’s lip wobbled, his eyes swollen. He hasn’t cried this much in a long time. He hasn’t cried at all since he left. 

His hair was frizzy and messed up, sticking to his face. Kacchan guessed that it was long enough to put in a ponytail. 

They made eye contact, and Kacchan started quietly shushing Izuku, trying to make him stop crying as gently as possible. After a while of just staring at each other, the tears diminished until it was just a stray few, which Kacchan wiped away with his thumb. 

“You’re okay. It’s okay.” Kacchan muttered. Izuku’s face was flushed, his cheeks an upset red. “I’m sorry for making you upset.” Kacchan whispered. Izuku’s never heard such a soft tone from him. 

“I’m sorry.” Izuku whispered back. Kacchan shook his head, “Stop apologizing.” He ordered. Izuku managed a watery smile. “Okay.” He complied. Kacchan nodded his head and stood up, he hands slowly leaving Izuku’s face. 

Izuku found that he missed the touch. 

Kacchan spotted Izuku’s wrist in the handcuff. There was an angry red line around his wrist, and a small line of blood running down his arm from where the cuffs had bit into his skin. 

“What the hell kind of restraint is this.” He muttered angrily. He tried to be quiet, something in him didn’t want Izuku to hear his angry tone. 

“How long have they had you handcuffed?” Kacchan asked softly. Izuku shrugged. “Since I got here?” He guessed quietly.

Kacchan turned around, facing the pole where the handcuffs were attached, and scowled. He moved to grab the chain, when Izuku started talking. “Kacchan?” He asked. Kacchan glanced back at him. His eyes and lips were swollen, hair still gathered messily around his face. His eyes were red, and he still had tear tracks lining his cheeks. 

“It’s not right to keep someone innocent in handcuffs.” Kacchan reasoned. More with himself then anything. He grabbed the chain, glancing back quickly to check on Izuku, before setting small explosions off in his palm. Izuku bit his lip as quiet pops rattled the chain and smoke rose from in between Kacchan’s fingers. There was a snapping sound, then he released the handcuff chain. The chain was melted in the middle, separating Izuku from the pole. Izuku quickly pulled his hand to his chest, careful not to let the melted chain burn him. 

“Thank you.” He muttered in awe. He looked at Kacchan, confusion in his eyes. “Why do you think I’m innocent?” He asked. 

Kacchan averted his eyes, not able to look at Izuku’s green ones much longer. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with an excuse. 

“‘Cause… nerds like you are too lame to be villains.” He mumbled. Izuku let out a small laugh, which evolved into quick giggles, then loud laughter. 

There was a knock at the door, signaling Kacchan’s time to leave.

/\/\/\

He took one more glance at the giggling Deku before he left. 

Some people swore that they saw Katsuki Bakugou stalking to his room, blushing. 

/\/\/\

Aizawa Shouta walked back into that interrogation room expecting to see the same kid he saw that morning. 

Instead, he saw a teenager with a tear stained face and a goofy smile. 

And his handcuffs were broken. 

Midoriya’s smile disappeared as he noticed Aizawa enter the room. 

“Having fun?” The adult asked. 

Midoriya scrunched his eyebrows but didn’t answer. 

It stayed silent for a while with the exception of Aizawa shuffling papers and Midoriya’s congested breathing. Yep, Aizawa decided, the kid had definitely been crying. 

He stayed quiet for a few more minutes before looking at the kid after he sniffed again. His nose was bright red, as were his eyes. His face was shiny with tears, but his swollen eyes had a liveliness to them that he hadn’t seen earlier. 

“Are you Okay?” He asked. Midoriya made a confused expression at the question, then shrugged. “Yeah.” He said quietly. No snarkiness, no sass, no anger. Who is this kid and what did he do to Izuku Midoriya. 

Aizawa settled for just nodding, and set his file of Midoriya’s records down next to him. 

“So I have a few questions for you. Most are law required and blah blah blah, but some are just about things that interested me.” Izuku nodded and clasped his hands together. Which, Aizawa noticed, was way past the limit the handcuffs were supposed to let him go. 

“So,” he started anyways, “here it says that you’re quirkless, yet my students who found you claim that you said you have a quirk.” Izuku gulped and ducked a little bit. He muttered something Aizawa couldn’t make out. “I need to hear you, Midoriya.” He requested. Midoriya nodded, looking nervous. “I, uh, technically don’t have a quirk. At least under the laws eyes. But quirks just… don’t seem to work around me.” He explained. 

Aizawa quirked an eyebrow and rolled his hand, gesturing for Midoriya to explain further. He nodded again and looked at his hands. “When I was on the street, people had to, Yknow, do stuff to survive. Some people got mugged, including me, but the muggers would use their quirk often enough. I remember this one guy, had a really cool quirk where he could draw the moisture out of objects, including people. He tried to steal my bag once, and I could feel the air become dry around me, but he couldn’t remove the moisture from my body. Which is lucky, since I’ve seen the results of that, and it’s terrible.” 

Aizawa nodded. 

“Oh,” Midoriya continued, “I jumped from a building.” Aizawa raised his eyebrows at Midoriya, who just shrugged. “Well, Och- I mean Uravity tried to catch me with her quirk. I felt her hit my back, but I just kept falling.” 

Aizawa hummed at the explanation and started writing. 

‘Quirk can cancel out other quirks. Seems like a shield ability.’ 

“Okay, next question. When did your quirk develop?” 

“Somewhere between a year and ten months ago.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I’m almost sixteen.” 

‘Developed quirk around 14-15. Extreme late bloomer.’

“How long ago did you run away?” 

“About a year and a quarter ago.” 

“Have you had any contact with wanted criminals?” 

Midoriya messes with his fingertips. “Not as far as I know, sir.” 

Aizawa tilted his head slightly at the ‘sir’. 

“Why did you run away, Midoriya?” He asked. 

The kid seemed to shrink in on himself. His eyebrows scrunched together and he looked down, hiding his face. 

The silence settled for a bit, Aizawa waiting for an answer and Midoriya anxiously trying to avoid answering. 

After a long while of just staring, Aizawa decided to just drop it. “Nevermind.” 

“Nothing illegal, I promise.” Midoriya quietly tried to reassure. Aizawa grunted, then flipped through his papers and wrote down more notes. 

‘Clear avoidance to topic of disappearance.’ 

“Okay, So now to my personal questions. How are you involved with Ochako Urakara?” 

Midoriya tilted his head at the question. “I’ve never met her since yesterday.” He answered. 

Aizawa nodded again, “How are you involved with Katsuki Bakugou?” 

Midoriya looked away. 

Bingo. 

Tapping his fingers, Midoriya struggled to find an answer. “Um, we- I grew up with him. Childhood friends.” 

“And now?” Aizawa questioned, interested. 

Midoriya was quiet for a moment, seemingly interested in the table. 

“I don’t know.” He finally answered. 

Aizawa nodded for the umpteenth time, and started writing again. 

‘Katsuki Bakugou-Izuku Midoriya  
/ \  
Drama.’

“Final question: Did Bakugou let you out of those handcuffs?” 

Midoriya looked flustered, looking anywhere but Aizawa. “Uh, Yes. But please don’t get him in trouble. I’ll stay here as long as you want me to.” 

Aizawa hummed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He felt his hair cover his face, but didn’t care. 

If Midoriya didn’t want to go home, maybe he could stay here as an unofficial student. Aizawa could teach him real hand to hand combat and the students could fight him while he canceled out their quirk effortlessly. And it would help Aizawa’s dry eye when he decided to do those exercises. Maybe…

“Midoriya, do you want to go back to your mother?” Aizawa asked. He stayed in his relaxed position, thinking of his plan while waiting for the teenager to answer. 

“Not particularly, sir. I don’t… I don’t think I’m ready yet.” 

Aizawa nodded silently, then sat up and stretched his hand out to Midoriya. “Izuku Midoriya, my name is Aizawa Shouta. Welcome to UA as my first unofficial student.”


	7. New piece of ass (semi-crack chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New changes are appearing and Katsuki is not thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this during school when I should’ve been working? Yes. Yes I did. Did I plan for it to have more impact? Yeah. Did it? Nopppppppe.

Katsuki scowled as more people filed into the classroom. It wasn’t school time, and his homework was finished years ago. Something is going on. 

Katsuki set his feet on the desk, leaning his chair back on two legs. He wondered if it had anything to do with Deku. A weird feeling gripped his chest at the thought. 

“Yo. Does anyone know where Sensei Aizawa is?” Raccoon Eyes asked. She was sitting on Shitty hairs desk, swinging her feet and being incredibly annoying. Katsuki scowled at her, getting a sarcastic smile in return. 

“He’s probably sleeping behind the desk or something.” Dunce Face said. 

“Nope!” Soy Sauce Face sang, spinning wildly in Sensei’s rolli-chair. 

“Hmm, do you think it has anything to do with that Deku kid we found?” Round Face wondered. Katsuki scoffed, shaking his head even though he was just thinking the same thing. “Idiot,” he snapped, “that loser is probably crying to his momma. I wouldn’t doubt that Sensei just called us in here to tell you EXTRAS to stop talking about him.” 

“And stop calling him Deku.” He added. 

“Why?” Raccoon Eyes asked, tilting her head. “Do you not like it when we call him that? Is there something you’re hiding Bakugou?” She drilled. She pinned him with an evil, knowing look, kicking the desk leg as the whole class stared at Katsuki. 

“Didn’t you say something about knowing him as a child?” Textbook asked, unaware of the target he was putting right on his face. 

“Childhood friends!” Raccoon Eyes gasped. “So you care about him!”

Katsuki was one more comment away from seeing red. He got up from his desk, stomping over to Raccoon Eyes. He pointed a finger in her face as she smirked. “You better shut it you-“ Katsuki was interrupted by the door opening. Sensei Aizawa leaned against the doorway, eyeing his class. 

“Sit down.” He ordered. The class moved to get to their seats, Katsuki near seething. Soy Sauce Face scrambled out of Sensei’s seat, almost falling on his face. When he was back in his seat, Sensei nodded. “I have some important news for the class. That’s why I told you to be here on a Sunday. We have an unofficial new student, and although he’s not here with me right now, he will be training with you.” 

When Sensei finished, the class broke into   
mutters. Katsuki put his feet on his desk, giving Aizawa a suspicious look. “Who do you think the new student is?” Raccoon Eyes asked him. Katsuki looked away from Sensei, scoffing. “Probably just another shitty extra like the rest of you.” 

Raccoon Eyes sighed, putting her head in her hand. “Probably.” She brushed some pink bangs out of her face. “I hope he’s hot.”

“What the fuck?” 

“What? The eye-candy here’s gettin’ old, y’know? It gets boring only staring at Kirishima’s ass all day.” Raccoon Eyes confessed. 

“Hey!” Shitty Hair yelled, offended. “It’s the truth!” Raccoon Eyes yelled back. “I’ll have you know,” Shitty Hair turned around, still looking at Raccoon Eyes, “that my ass is the FINEST ASS that you’ll ever see.” 

“Nah,” She denied, “Momo has the best ass I’ve ever seen, but I don’t swing that way.” 

“What!” Ponytail yelped, flustered. Bass-bitch threw a weird look at Raccoon Eyes. 

“That’s enough.” Sensei sighed. He rubbed his forehead, “You kids are giving me a headache.” 

“Who’s the new student?” Round Face asked. The entire class turned to look at Sensei, curious about the new kid as well. 

“You know him.” Aizawa said. “Let me get the story straight. When you had that exercise where you checked suspicious buildings for the pro-hero’s, something you’ll soon have to do every night for patrol, Bakugo, Urakara, Iida, and Todoroki found a boy that had been missing for a while. They brought him back here because he seemed suspicious but now he’s going to train with you.” 

Filthy Toad raised her hand, “I was told that he’s quirkless- ribbit- why is he training with us?” 

Round face glanced at Katsuki, who was glaring at Aizawa, seething. 

“He is not quirkless, in fact, his quirk is very similar to mine. Quirks that are not mutation type become ineffective around him, or as he’s told me.” Sensei explained, looking really tired of all of this. 

“He could be lying.” Todoroki pointed out. A lot of heads turned as he spoke, unused to hearing him talk. 

“Well if he was, he just signed himself up for a trip to the hospital.” Katsuki tensed. “Anyways,” Aizawa continued “He’s not going to be coming to your normal classes other than this one, maybe, he’ll just be present in your training. That’s all, you’re free to go.” Aizawa turned around and walked out, not caring about what the kids do now. 

“He seems interesting.” Ponytail noted. “Yeah,” Hagakure agreed. “I wonder what happened to him since he was on the streets?” 

Katsuki slammed his hands on his desk, getting up and storming out of the room dramatically. The class quieted for a moment, before the muttering started again. Round Face looked interested and followed Katsuki. 

Katsuki stormed his way towards Sensei Aizawa’s office, smoke billowing from his hands. “Bakugou!” Round Face called, catching up. “What do you want.” Katsuki snarled, walking faster. Round Face huffed and started jogging to catch up with Katsuki. She cursed her short legs. “I wanna help. I think we have a common goal.” She explained when she caught. Katsuki stopped suddenly, making Round Face walk forward a few steps before she realized. 

“And what’s that?” Katsuki asked, pinning her with a glare. Round Face made a- there’s no better way to say this- face at Katsuki’s glare. She rolled her eyes and shifted to one foot, crossing her arms. “I don’t think he should be here either.” Katsuki raised an eyebrow, “and why are you on my side?” He asked. 

“Because!” Round Face started explaining, “we found him in a run down apartment complex. You realize how many sketchy people live there. He could’ve just gone to a homeless shelter,” Katsuki nodded at the statement. “But he didn’t. I think he’s up to something. He could be a spy for the villain league. What if someone gets taken again? I don’t think he’s innocent enough to be aloud out without a thorough investigation, much less aloud to learn here!” 

Katsuki was frozen by the time she was done. She watched his face, looking for any signs of approval. “I’m going to talk to Aizawa about him.” 

Katsuki’s face dropped into a mean scowl, burning holes into Round Face. “Bakugou?” She asked. He stomped towards her, grabbing her shirt. “You get anywhere close to Deku,” he threatened, “and you’ll be the one leave. But you’ll go in a bodybag, do you understand?” He let go of her shirt and pushed her back. “You even look at him wrong and I’ll kill you. How dare scum like you even think like that.” He spat. 

He turned around and stomped away, muttering curses at Round Face the whole way. 

/\/\/\

Aizawa heard the muffled sound of stomps and curses heading towards his office. Bakugou. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. This will be the biggest headache in history.


	8. I’m a big boy now and I’m very scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako’s just trying to do what she thinks is right
> 
> Also the song in the title is called Boys will be Bugs. All of my titles are songs so you can ask me the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy my best friend is reading this now what’s up b I love you. 
> 
> Also I was watching abbey animal shows and they found this senior dog a forever home and then three weeks later, he passed away. I got really sad but now I’m better so enjoy this chapter!

No teacher could ever forget Bakugou Katsuki. He was talented, extremely smart, determined, and he developed an amazing quirk. 

But he was a complete pain in the ass. 

Often enough, when it wasn’t learning time, he would play by himself. At first, the teachers thought that was a problem, but then they realized it was a saving grace. The first time they tried to get him to play with someone else, they turned around then heard crying. The child playing with Katsuki was crying and holding his head, while Katsuki himself calmly ignored him and continued playing with his action figures. 

After a call to his mother and few more retries and more calls to his mother, they decided to leave him alone. But then, they discovered something terrifying. 

Katsuki could get bored. 

All kids could get bored, the teachers knew that. But most of the time, they would just go play with their friends. Katsuki didn’t HAVE friends. When he got bored, he would go to another toy, and if other kids were playing with that, he would demand it. If he didn’t get what he wanted he started yelling. 

And oh, the teachers hated Katsuki’s yelling. 

They didn’t want him gone, he was a bright young man with a big future. He was attentive during class and never disrupted. But he couldn’t play with the other kids. 

So when Izuku Midoriya came to school, they were terrified. 

He was a small kid, short and skinny with crazy hair and sparkling eyes. He was adorable, and smart as well. He wasn’t as naturally smart as Katsuki, but he loved learning and was always ready to ask questions. 

Then, Katsuki got bored. He walked up to Izuku, who was playing with his little All Might action figure he brought from home. The teachers watched, horrified, as Katsuki looked at the toy, and demanded it. His hand outstretched, glaring at Izuku. Almost daring him to say no. 

Izuku didn’t realize Katsuki was there until the blonde one barked “Hey!” When he did, he smiled, eyes lighting up at the opportunity to play with someone. Katsuki held his hand out farther, pointing to the toy. 

And to the teachers and children’s surprise, Izuku gladly gave his toy over to him. After the toy was in his hand, he sat down right there and started playing with it. Every now and then, he would glare at Izuku, as if telling him to go away. But Izukh would stay there, happily watching Katsuki play with his toy. He would even ask questions, which Katsuki would answer, or just tell him to shut up. 

By the end of the day, the teachers were scared that Katsuki wasn’t going to give the toy back. But again, to their surprise, Katsuki gave the toy right back to Izuku, then left with his mother. 

When Izuku’s mother came to get him, he cheered and proudly said that he made a new friend. Inko’s smile was even wider than Izuku’s, and she cheered back and hugged him. After saying thank you to the teachers, they left. 

And since then, Izuku and Katsuki has always been together. Izuku didn’t seem to mind Katsuki’s abrasiveness and Katsuki didn’t seem to mind Izuku’s curiosity. It was the strangest pair they’ve ever seen in Kindergarten. 

Years later, they heard that Izuku Midoriya had gone missing. Many of the teachers from his entire school career despaired at the lost of the talented student, even if he was quirkless. Katsuki’s parents even came around their old kindergarten school and asked if they had seen him. They hadn’t, furthering the mystery. 

/\/\/\

Izuku woke up when the door shut. He groaned quietly, and burrowed his head deeper in his arms. “Are you awake?” A light voice asked. 

He raised his head, blinking at the light. His back was sore from sleeping in a hard wooden chair. “Huh?” He asked. When his vision cleared up, he saw Ochako. 

She was hovering around the doorway, studying Izuku from where she stood. 

“What are you doing in here?” He asked. Ochako put her finger on her lips, “Please be quiet. I’m not supposed to be in here.” She whispered. She waited for Izuku’s reaction, and after he nodded, she walked over to the table and pulled out the other chair. “Can I talk to you?” She rapped her fingertips together, keeping her thumb tucked into her palm. “Are you going to interrogate me too?” Izuku groaned. “Eraserhead and Kacchan already did. Three times, actually.” Izuku sighed and laid his head on his arms. 

“Bakugou was in here?” Ochako asked. Izuku eyed her from under his arms, “What’s it to you?” He asked, muffled. He knew he was starting to get aggressive, but as of then, he really didn’t like her. 

“I don’t think you belong here,” she started, “and Bakugou agrees with me.” 

“What?”

“Neither of us think you should be here, Deku.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Izuku snapped. “And what do you mean ‘don’t think you belong here’? I don’t think so either, I would love to be back at my apartment.” 

“You mean your rat hole that you’re illegally living in?” She snapped. She took and breath, narrowing her eyes at Izuku. “Neither of us think you should be here. You should really be in jail, or somewhere that they’ll interrogate you more thoroughly. You’re probably a dangerous criminal hiding right under our noses.” 

“Oh? You and Kac- Bakugou think that?” He asked sarcastically. Ochako hesitated before answering. “Y-yes. We talked in the hallway.” Izuku didn’t completely believe her. Kacchan said that he believed he was innocent. He looked down at the table. Did he lie?

“He went to go talk to Sensei about it.” She stated. She watched Izuku in silence, almost expecting him to do something. “Okay, So now on to the next thing.”

“What NEXT THING?” Izuku spat. Ochako jumped at the sudden aggression. “I’m going to ask you some questions.” She said it like it was obvious. “Okay first, what’s the last contact you had with a criminal at the abandoned building?” 

“Get out.” 

“What? No.” Ochako gave Izuku an incredulous look. “I don’t want you in here.” Izuku gritted through his teeth. “I don’t care what you want.” Ochako snapped back. “Now answer the question, DEKU.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Answer the question Deku.” 

“GET. OUT.” Izuku yelled. “Shh!” Ochako tried to shush him. “Be quiet.” She snapped. “If you don’t leave, I will.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She challenged. 

Izuku turned and stood up out of his chair. Ignoring the urge to pop his back and legs, he headed towards the door. “Oh no you don’t.” Ochako snapped. She jumped over the table and grabbed his arm, using her whole hands. She was trying to immobilize him but making him float. 

Nothing happened. 

Izuku glared at her and yanked his arm away, storming out of the room and leaving Ochako standing there, shocked. 

Izuku walked down the hall, looking at his surroundings. It was dark, and there weren’t any windows. He stretched his back and arms, relieved. He didn’t know how long he was in there, but it’s been a while. It was quiet, and he was happy that there wasn’t a lot of noise, but he wished there was something. The silence of that room really bothered him. 

He can’t remember that last time he actually listened to music that wasn’t in a restaurant or store. He can’t remember where he put his headphones before he left. Or his phone. He only left with his clothes, some money, and a picture of him and his mom. A feeling settled over him like a weighted net. He didn’t know where that picture went. 

“Deku? What are you doing?” Izuku looked behind him, seeing Kacchan walking quickly towards him. “I don’t really know.” Izuku confessed. “I got in an argument, and I left.” 

“Argument? Who…” he trailed off. “Round Face.” He growled. Izuku looked at him worriedly. Kacchan looked behind him, then looked back at Izuku. “I guess you’re not in trouble anymore.” He looked down the hall where Izuku was blindly going. “Come with me.” He grabbed Izuku’s hand, pulling him along. Izuku looked at their hands and blushed, forgetting his remorse behind him as Kacchan took him away. Yeah, Ochako was lying, he told himself.


End file.
